TÚ MERECES SER FELIZ
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: "La persona que más importaba" y "Tú mereces ser feliz, Molly Hooper" son las dos frases que parecen enmarcar la relación entre Sherlock Holmes y la forense de St. Bart's. Todo parece sentenciado cuando ella anuncia su compromiso con Tom, sin embargo, el detective aun tiene uno que otro truco bajo la manga. Sherlolly/ tambien en Wattpad.
1. AUSENCIA SILENCIOSA

**Hey! es bueno estar aquí con una nueva historia, que espero disfruten. Es un shortfic, que contará de tres capítulos y un epílogo. Actualizaré cada sábado, aunque lo más probable es que publique el epílogo el domingo siguiente al último capítulo. De todas maneras les avisaré por este medio, y en twitter (disponible en mi perfil).**

 **Se agradecen comentarios, críticas y sugerencias. Desde ya gracias y ahora, a la historia!**

* * *

 **1.- AUSENCIA SILENCIOSA**

"Nos vamos a casar."

La delgada y tranquila voz de la forense resonó en su cabeza como un grito en un cuarto vacío. Se movió mecánicamente para alzar su copa junto al resto de los invitados, pero al movimiento siguiente, en lugar de vaciar su contenido, simplemente la dejó sobre la mesa, aun aferrado firmemente al cristal del objeto. Perdió sus ojos inexpresivos en el líquido burbujeante que llenaba su copa.

A su alrededor, todo era júbilo y felicitaciones. Molly y Tom recibían besos, abrazos y buenos deseos por montones, sonriendo y respondiendo cada una de las preguntas sobre cómo, cuándo, dónde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Sin embargo, poco a poco la atención de la novia se fue desviando y con progresiva inquietud comenzó a buscar a través de sus amigos a ese "algo" que le faltaba. Y es que entre tanto afecto, faltaba racionalidad y comenzaba a echar en falta las palabras frías de alguien que bien sabía, se encontraba en la habitación. El doctor Watson, que entre bromas advertía al novio sobre lo que se venía, también notó la ausencia silenciosa de Sherlock Holmes, por lo que en paralelo, inició la búsqueda del detective, dando con él casi de inmediato. No le costó escabullirse, ya que sin ser el centro de atención, nadie notó que se alejaba con decisión a ver al hombre que,a pocos metros de distancia, parecía de piedra.

-¿No vas a saludar a Molly? - Preguntó el doctor, como si no entendiese la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Perdón? - solicitó el detective, aun perdido entre su mundo interno y la realidad.

-Molly y Tom, Sherlock. Todo el mundo los ha ido a felicitar, menos tú. -Insistió Watson

-Pues si todos los han felicitado, no veo que diferencia pueda hacer otro par de palabras ensayadas en medio de tantas otras igual de vacías - concluyó, abriendo los ojos.

En ese momento, la forense se acercaba a ellos, con una sonrisa tímida entre los labios. Miró a Sherlock, pero este esquivó sus ojos.

-¿No vienes, Sherlock? -preguntó, mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos -Van a servir pastel.

-No. Gracias, Molly - contestó seco el consultor.

-¿Y tampoco me felicitarás? -cuestionó la chica intentando romper el hielo.

Sherlock la miró y estudió un poco sus palabras antes de decir:

-No puedo hacerlo, Molly. Ya di mis razones en el discurso que hice en la boda de John. No puedo felicitarte por la decisión que Tom y tú han tomado. -Expuso el detective, con una sombra de melancolía que se escondía entre sus palabras.

John y Molly lo miraron algo extrañados. Preocupados, casi. Sabían cuanto le gustaba ser melodramático, pero esta vez era diferente. Parecía realmente afectado por algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a adivinar. El silencio comenzó a hacerse incómodo, por lo que el doctor decidió hablar:

-Pues bien. A mí me encantará probar ese pastel.

-Si, vamos - dijo Molly, de forma mecánica.

Dejaron a Sherlock solo y antes de que nadie pudiese notarlo, el detective consultor abandonó el lugar, caminando tranquilo, perdido entre sus cavilaciones.

Watson, a pesar de que se quedó hasta el final de la jornada y se comportó con naturalidad, estaba preocupado por Sherlock. Eran muy pocas las veces en que lo había visto tan encerrado en sí mismo como esa noche, por lo que a la mañana siguiente, que era sábado, decidió visitar al consultor.

Fue recibido con gran cariño por la señora Hudson en Baker Street, quien le invitó una taza de té. El médico aun se sentía en deuda con ella por el tiempo en que la había dejado sola cuando Sherlock "se fue". Se sentó junto a la pequeña mesa de la cocina y luego de las preguntas triviales, pasaron inevitablemente al tema que convocaba al doctor en el apartamento. Hudson, que también había notado el comportamiento extraño de Holmes, optaba por restarle importancia:

-Debe sentirse solo John. Tú te casaste, Molly lo hará. Todos sus amigos han encontrado pareja y el sigue ahí, hablándole a su cráneo. -Reflexionó la mujer.

-Si, señora Hudson -dijo el doctor, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa - Pero es Sherlock. A él no… el está ajeno a este tipo de cosas.

-La vida cambia, John. Y a medida de que nos vamos haciendo mayores, las prioridades cambian. Cuando yo tenía su edad, por ejemplo…

-¿Creo que oí a Sherlock? -Interrumpió repentinamente el doctor. No era el mejor momento para las historias de juventud de la señora Hudson. -Si, definitivamente es él -continuó - mejor subo. Gracias por el té -dijo y se marchó.

Subió las escaleras y se encontró con Holmes, recostado en el sofá, mirando al techo.

-No tengo nada. Estoy limpio - Dijo Sherlock, sin prestar atención al doctor.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? - Cuestionó el doctor, frunciendo el ceño.

-Anoche te quedaste preocupado por mi comportamiento, al parecer has olvidado lo tediosas que son las reuniones sociales para mí; y te apareces esta mañana, recién terminado el desayuno, preocupado con que pueda caer en ciertas conductas del pasado que desapruebas. La respuesta es no. No tengo nada. Mycroft se encarga de limpiar el apartamento cada martes, cuando voy a St. Bart's por los suministros que Molly me entrega para mis experimentos. - concluyó el detective.

-¿Viene él? ¿Mycroft en persona a revisar que estés limpio? -Inquirió curioso el doctor, olvidando las razones que lo habían llevado al lugar.

-No - dijo Sherlock, levantándose repentinamente - envía un grupo de tres a cuatro becarios. Los hace rotar cada dos semanas, este martes vinieron tres, dos hombres y una chica. Ella rompió con su novio el fin de semana. Uno de ellos se siente atraído por ella - expuso, mientras cruzaba a la cocina por una taza de café.

John lo miró sorprendido, mientras el detective buscaba con desinterés algo para leer en el periódico.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? - le preguntó, sentándose frente a él.

-Ah, el martes los invité a tomar el té - respondió con simpleza, luego movió los ojos por un segundo y reconoció su error: -Quizás no debí contarte eso. Pero aun no me dices que haces aquí - solicitó, cambiando a un tono más agresivo.

-Vengo… quería… - Comenzó titubeante - Ufff… -miró al techo por un segundo y tomó aire: -¿Qué pasó anoche, Sherlock?

-Tú deberías saberlo, te quedaste hasta el final.

-No me refiero a eso - Refutó el doctor, buscando el modo de afrontar esa conversación: -¿Qué te pasó a ti anoche? Y no, no me digas que es normal, porque ambos sabemos que no lo es.

-¡Por el amor de dios, John! - Protestó el detective, rodando los ojos -Nada. No hay absolutamente nada en la velada de ayer que me haya afectado.

-Bien, bien -Se resignó el doctor, jugando un poco con sus manos - Ayer no. Entonces, antes. Sherlock, estoy aquí como tu amigo. Sabes que puedes decirme o pedirme lo que quieras. Pero necesito que confíes en mí.

-Por dios, John. -alegó Sherlock, mientras se puso de pie y arrojó el periódico al piso- Deberías dejar de ver la telenovela de Mary, te estás convirtiendo en la versión rubia de la señora Hudson - Y sin más cruzó la sala y se encerró con un portazo en su habitación.

John, resignado, se levantó y estiró sus brazos. Recogió el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesita. Sherlock salió apresurado, ignorando por completo la presencia de su amigo. Desconcertado por su actitud, Watson bajó las escaleras tras oír el portazo de la entrada.

-¿Se pelearon? - Preguntó la señora Hudson preocupada, al verlo salir de mal semblante.

-Creo que él se peleó conmigo- contestó el doctor, para luego despedirse.


	2. EVIDENCIA

Temprano esa mañana, Mycroft había estado intentando ubicar a Sherlock con bastante insistencia, sin embargo, el detective no se sentía muy dispuesto a acudir a la llamada de auxilio de su hermano. Pero, y muy a su pesar, la visita de John y su repentino interés en lo que ocurría cambiaron sus planes, por lo que la solicitud de su hermano mayor fue la salida perfecta a una situaciónque se le hacía bochornosa. Y es que en realidad, no le importaba lo que John pudiese pensar acerca de sus ideas o "sentimientos"; su juicio en esos asuntos era en absoluto irrelevante, siempre y cuando él mismo supiese lo que le ocurría. Y en ese momento, Sherlock Holmes no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le pasaba. Sólo sabía que el origen no había sido durante la noche anterior. Que provenía de momentos y lugares mucho más remotos en su memoria. Su aceptación de fragilidad en el laboratorio de Bart's ante la forense, cuando se enfrentó a Moriarty; el agradecimiento sincero y reconocimiento de su importancia, tras regresar de su exilio auto-impuesto. Su mirada comprensiva cuando estaba solo en medio de la multitud. Siempre había encontrado algo en Molly que le intrigaba, pero a la vez, era un impulso, un pilar fundamental, y aunque sabía que tal como con John, las cosas, en la práctica, no cambiarían demasiado tras la boda, si sentía que la perdía. No sabía por qué. Y Sherlock Holmes detestaba no saber el porqué de las cosas.

El taxi lo dejó en el club Diógenes, donde se reuniría con Mycroft. Preguntó por él en la recepción, en ese lenguaje de señas tan característico del exclusivo lugar. Estaba en la habitación de los extraños.

-¿Qué tal la recepción de anoche, hermanito? - preguntó Mycroft, cuando lo vio entrar.

-Bien. Deberías haber asistido, había pastel de trufas y chocolate -respondió Sherlock, sentándose en frente.

-No muy bien, si te retiraste más temprano…- sugirió el mayor, dejando su taza de té de lado. Luego sonrió y se inclinó un poco para agregar: -No debiste intentar sobornar a mis becarios -Volvió a erguirse y continuó: -No son confiables.

-Claramente no -confirmó Sherlock, rodando los ojos.

-Te contentará saber que Clara volvió con su novio.

-Al contrario- respondió mientras cruzaba una pierna - Mike parecía inteligente y sin duda las conexiones de su hermana deben hacerlo un buen prospecto.

-Si - apoyó el mayor- pero no hay que olvidar que su madre prepara un pésimo budín de atún.

-Oh, claro… el budín de atún - dijo Sherlock, recordando como lo había deducido -¿A qué tanta trivialidad? - Preguntó luego de una pausa.

-Hacía tiempo, creí que esperábamos a alguien más… ¿No viene el doctor Watson?

Sherlock rodó los ojos, en señal de que sabía que su hermano ya había analizado toda la situación y simplemente respondió:

-Las labores domésticas lo tienen exausto. Necesito un acompañante más activo, ¿No te sobra alguno por ahí? -Cuestionó con sarcasmo.

-No - respondió en seco. Luego tomó una carpeta y la arrojó sobre la mesita que estaba entre ambos - tengo un caso para ti, hermano -agregó en tono comprensivo.

Sherlock lo miró y tomó el archivo, observando detenidamente. En él, aparecían varias fotos. Las primeras correspondían a la princesa Diana de Gales, en distintos actos, donde se destacaba un pequeño prendedor. Posteriormente, había un set de imágenes de las exhibiciones en Kensington (*), donde dicho accesorio estaba en una vitrina. Finalmente un acercamiento al objeto: una pequeña rosa, al parecer de rubí, sobre fondo de oro y en el centro, un diamante muy delicado y raro, casi oculto en la forma principal.

-Robado, supongo -Concluyó Sherlock, luego de revisar las imágenes.

-Así es- contestó afirmando con la cabeza - Hace dos días. Pocos turistas visitando el lugar, propio de la época. No notaron la desaparición hasta la hora de cierre.

Sherlock pensó en las opciones por un momento, luego, sonrió.

-Kengsington a plena luz del día. Cámaras por todos lados y este sujeto, demostrando claramente que puede hacer más, roba un suvenir, pudiendo haber ingresado al ala habitada del palacio… raro ¿no te parece? -Cuestionó mirando a su hermano.

-Por eso te necesitan en el caso - reconoció el mayor.

Sherlock sonrió satisfecho y se puso de pie, dejando la carpeta sobre la mesita. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir hizo una última pregunta.

-¿Por qué te importa? No es precisamente uno de tus asuntos de "importancia nacional" - señaló, haciendo el gesto de las comillas.

-Porque es un objeto de gran valor para una amiga muy cercana - reconoció Mycroft, bajando un poco la mirada - y me pidió expresamente tu ayuda para recuperarlo.

-Si de verdad tuviese tanta importancia, no estaría detrás de una vitrina - concluyó el hermano menor con frialdad.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Luego, con cautela, se acercó a su hermano pequeño:

-Espero que todo esto no sea por el compromiso de la señorita Hooper, Sherlock

-¿Perdón, qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - Exigió el menor con confusión.

-Oh, Sherlock, vamos. Eres tan obvio -Expuso, mirándolo comprensivo.

-¿Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para molestarme hoy? -Cuestionó Sherlock irritado, recordando la visita de Watson.

-Te lo dije, eres muy obvio. Y también te advertí que no te involucraras.

-¡Por el amor de dios, Mycroft! - Reclamó el detective, alzando la voz -Todo está bien. Además, ¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en el asunto? - Preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Tú lo sabes. La evidencia fue clara en esa ocasión y lo es evidente ahora - Señaló, ligeramente conmovido -Eres tan absurdo, hermanito…

Ambos se quedaron mirando, uno más firme y rebelde que el otro, pero inevitablemente, sus recuerdos viajaron al mismo lugar: un avión, una clave. Una mujer.

Sherlock bajó de a poco la mirada tras sentirse expuesto, y salió sin emitir juicio. Se dirigió a Kensington, donde, sabiendo que sería él quien llevase la investigación, fue recibido con gran amabilidad. Lo condujeron por los pasillos, las salidas, las vías de evacuación. Le mostraron las exhibiciones y el lugar de donde había sido tomado el prendedor. Era una caja de cristal de gran espesor y dentro, tenía un pequeño cojín rojo, además de una inscripción detallando el objeto exhibido. No había marcas en el cristal y las esquinas estaban intactas. Las huellas, según le informaron, correspondían al personal de palacio, por lo que nadie externo la había tocado. Sherlock notó que sobre él había una cámara de seguridad, apuntando directamente hacia el exhibidor y pidió que le mostrasen la cinta de la hora exacta del robo. Cuando lo conducían a la oficina de seguridad, comenzó a enviar mensajes a John, esperando contar con su disponibilidad para el caso. La limpieza del delito y la curiosidad sobre el móvil para este, cumplieron con ocupar por completo sus pensamientos, dejando de lado todo lo demás.

Miró el video de seguridad unas tres veces. Dos mujeres se detenían a observar el objeto, luego se marchaban, y dos segundos después, un joven con una máscara de teatro se paraba frente al exhibidor. Luego miraba a la cámara, se inclinaba ligeramente sobre el cubo de cristal, sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos y las volvía a meter. Pidió que le dejasen revisar la lista de visitantes y capturas de la cámara de la entrada de cada uno de ellos al lugar. Solicitó que le guardasen toda la información, incluso el video en un pendrive y se fue, afirmando que encontraría al responsable. A esas alturas, tenía ya una idea pre-formada, pero necesitaba indagar un poco más. En el taxi volvió a textear a John, esta vez, señalándole que se viesen en Baker Street.

Llegó a casa y con rapidez, comenzó sus pesquisas, primero identificando a cada visitante. Quince. Nueve mujeres y seis hombres repartidos en: cuatro parejas, un grupo de tres personas y cuatro solos. Comenzó a averiguar sobre sus vidas en internet. Trabajo, ideas políticas, estilos de vida, etcétera. Todo lo que estaba disponible en sus perfiles de redes sociales era útil. Comenzó a descartar, hasta que finalmente quedaron cuatro hombres que además coincidían con el perfil del tipo de la cámara de seguridad. Aron Lusik, Mark Richards, Johan Alexander y David Maskelyne.

Comenzaba a indagar un poco más en ellos cuando notó unos pasos en la escalera. Estaba demasiado encantado con su investigación para prestar importancia a la disposición de éstos, por lo que simplemente asumió la probabilidad que se le hacía más obvia, y sin dejar sus indagaciones de lado, cuando la puerta se abrió, de espaldas a ella dijo:

-John, has tardado, pero llegas a la mejor parte…

-Sherlock… -Fue interrumpido.

La voz, era muy diferente a la que esperaba oír. A pesar de su firmeza, desvelaba una cierta incertidumbre. Era suave, pero a la vez, capaz de herir de maneras insospechadas. Eso Sherlock lo sabía muy bien, puesto que tan solo la noche anterior, había dado un golpe certero.

-Molly… -susurró suavemente, voltéandose sobre sus talones.

* * *

(*) _El palacio de Kensington sirvió como residencia a Diana de Gales luego de su separación. Actualmente en una parte de él, se exhibe vestuario tanto de la princesa como otros miembros de la realeza. Otra parte del palacio, cerrada al público, fue destinada como domicilio de los actuales duque de Cambridge._

 _Gracias por leer :)_


	3. DESLIZ

Ante la negativa de Sherlock de discutir el asunto, John decidió tomar la segunda alternativa, y se dirigió a Bart's. Una vez ahí preguntó por Molly y se fue a buscarla. La joven se encontraba examinando el corazón de un muchacho que había sido encontrado en el baño del gimnasio que frecuentaba.

-Molly - solicitó el doctor luego del saludo de cortesía -¿Tienes tiempo para un café?

-Claro- asintió con alegría la forense- sólo debo terminar con Alex y en cinco minutos estaré lista.

-¿Quién es Alex? - Preguntó John confundido.

Molly señaló el órgano que estaba frente a ella sobre la mesa.

Luego de varios minutos de trivialidades, John por fin se atrevió a plantearle el asunto a la forense. Molly reconoció que estaba un poco dolida, pero que había aprendido a respetar los tiempos y formas de Sherlock. Finalmente, entendía (O creía entender) como funcionaba el cerebro del consultor.

-Sin embargo, me gustaría que hablases con él, algo como lo que hicimos Mary y yo, involucrarlo, no sé…- su teléfono timbró - hacerlo ver que las cosas no cambian.

Revisó la seguidilla de mensajes y le explicó en general a Molly de qué se trataba.

Algo vi en el periódico esta mañana -contestó la forense- Mira John, -dijo, mirando la hora - tengo que ir por otra autopsia en diez minutos y quedo libre. ¿Te parece si después de eso lo voy a visitar?

-Genial -afirmó el doctor, satisfecho- Hoy no podré volver al departamento, pero supongo que te las arreglarás por tu cuenta.

Molly asintió y se despidieron. John ignoró sistemáticamente los mensajes de Sherlock hasta que dejó de escribirle. Leyó el último, avisándole que se vieran en el 221B. John lo reenvió a Molly. Apenas terminó sus labores, tomó dirección a Baker Street.

Nerviosa, sin saber muy bien porqué, hizo un poco de tiempo buscando algo que llevarle al consultor para romper el hielo. Se dio vueltas por un pequeño mini-market (*) cerca del lugar, sin decidirse por nada. Finalmente, optó por pescado y papas de otro lugar cercano. Se armó de valor y subió hasta el apartamento del detective consultor.

-Traje un poco de comida - dijo la forense, enseñando las bolsas.

Sherlock la miraba confundido, vacío. Su mirada se perdió allá, lejos, muy lejos del momento actual. Molly dejó la comida sobre la mesa y se acercó un poco al detective.

-Sherlock… -insistió con suavidad.

-Gracias Molly - dijo el detective, saliendo de su estado - pero estoy trabajando - volvió a sus deberes, que no eran muchos.

-Lo sé, yo… -titubeó la joven por un segundo -Yo sólo quería saber si podíamos hablar, mira, yo sé… yo sé que… -hizo una pausa para aclarar sus ideas y dando vueltas a su anillo de compromiso, continuó: -tenemos que hablar de esto.

-¿Los conoces? - Preguntó Holmes repentinamente, mientras le enseñaba las fotos de los sospechosos.

-¿Qué? -Cuestionó Molly confundida.

-Te pregunté si conoces a alguno de ellos.

Molly lo miró sin entender, pero al notar la firmeza de Sherlock ante el asunto, prestó atención a las imágenes que le enseñó en su computadora.

-A él… creo que lo he visto. Es canadiense, quizás americano o algo así… -afirmó la forense luego de un rato.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? - Interrogó Holmes.

-Es un ilusionista, o mago… Tom me enseñó un video en youtube, hará un programa para la BBC.

-¿Sabes su nombre? -Preguntó el detective, tomando distancia.

-Paul. Paul Middleton, aunque quizás sea un seudónimo. -Afirmó Molly, haciendo memoria.

-Ya veo… -dijo Sherlock y comenzó a buscar en su celular.

-Pero, no es por lo que estoy aquí. Sherlock, tenemos que hablar -insistió con decisión.

-Estás aquí porque vienes a decirme que nada cambiará cuando te cases, que seguiremos siendo amigos y me ayudarás cada vez que lo necesite. Ya lo sé, gracias Molly - finalizó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tenemos que hablar, Sherlock - repitió, tomando instintivamente el brazo del consultor, sus ojos se encontraron - por que lo de ayer no fue normal, ni siquiera para ti.

Molly hacía su mejor esfuerzo para sostener con firmeza la mirada de Sherlock, pero a la vez, intentaba mostrarse comprensiva y abierta. Ser, otra vez, la chica que cuenta.

La melancolía era el tono en los ojos del consultor, que lejos de la rebeldía con que pretendía enfrentarse a la situación, se encontraba expuesto. Molly, esa chica alegre que había conocido en la universidad se las arreglaba para desarmarlo una y otra vez.

-Quizás ya sea demasiado tarde - contestó por fin, intentando escabullirse.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó. Su voz sonaba quebradiza, pero ella seguía inamovible.

-Molly… -comenzó, titubeante el detective - no hagamos esto. No tengamos esta conversación. No es necesario -intentó su tono neutral -como dije, ya sé todo lo que tienes que decirme.

-Tal vez si. Pero necesito escucharlo, Sherlock. No quiero… - suspiró y cerró los ojos para concentrarse - no quiero quedarme con la duda. Necesito saberlo, y no me iré sin que me cuentes que pasó por tu cabeza anoche.

Sherlock se volteó a la ventana y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sobre el escritorio. Sin mirar a Molly, comenzó a intentar explicarle, pero no pudo.

-Sherlock -Dijo la forense, rozando levemente la espalda del detective -Está bien - Sonrió melancólica - Podemos hablar otro día.

-No, no está bien -Contestó volteándose repentinamente, conmovido. Estaban separados por una franja casi invisible -Molly, yo…

Instintivamente, Molly apretó su mano derecha con fuerza, alentándolo, pero Sherlock bajó los ojos.

-Tranquilo - le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa - sé que no es fácil, pero lo vamos a resolver ¿Está bien? - Preguntó, buscando su mirada.

Él la miró e intentó devolver tranquilidad, sin embargo, sólo pudo asentir con melancolía. Con la mano que tenía libre, Molly acarició su cara con suavidad, deslizando el pulgar por la mejilla del detective. Él se inclinó un poco y se abrazaron. Molly besó su mejilla, y en un desliz, sus miradas se encontraron de frente, justo un instante antes que sus labios también lo hicieran.

Al cerrar los ojos, Sherlock sintió su armadura caer. Se dejó llevar, consumido por el impulso. Molly pasó su mano por detrás de la cabeza del consultor, presionando un poco su nuca. Su mano derecha, en la que había estrechado la de Sherlock, subía con valentía por el pecho del hombre. Él la tomó de la cintura y envolvió el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, como si no quisiese soltarla nunca. Fue un beso largo, de paciencia. De años de espera. De Molly jugando con los rizos de Sherlock; del detective recorriendo por completo su espalda.

Las manos de Molly se deslizaron por los hombros de Holmes y se encontraron bajo la chaqueta, que gentilmente cedió ante el movimiento y cayó con gracia al suelo.

En ese punto, se detuvieron, y con el aire entrecortado, se miraron. No podían articular palabra, pero de cierto modo, todo lo que tenía que decirse, estaba dicho. Entonces ella se volteó para irse, pero Sherlock sujetó con fuerza su muñeca. Y fue cuando Molly Hooper decidió entrelazar sus dedos con los del detective y cruzar la puerta de la habitación. Una vez dentro, se volvieron a besar y Sherlock la recostó con delicadeza en la cama. Ella sintió el peso del cuerpo del detective y se aferró nuevamente a sus rizos oscuros, con fuerza. De a poco, entre besos y caricias, se fueron desprendiendo de todo. No había nada más: ni Tom, ni John o la señora Hudson. No había caso, ni hermano mayor, ni matrimonio. Sólo ellos dos.

Molly cerró los ojos y se acomodó sobre el pecho desnudo y aun tibio de Sherlock. Sintió como su corazón aun acelerado luchaba por volver al pulso normal. Acarició con suavidad su cintura y un beso tibio y sereno se depositó en su frente.

Le forense despertó. Eran las diez de la noche. Estaba sola.

Se vistió y miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que le diese un indicio de qué podría haber pasado, pero nada. Hizo la interpretación que le parecía más obvia: un error, un desliz. Algo que no debía ocurrir de nuevo.

Pero no era así, porque mientras abandonaba el 221B de Baker Street en silencio y esperaba un taxi sola, pensaba en sus decisiones y en qué tan delgada era la línea entre acierto y error. Tenía que hablar con Tom.

Sherlock intentó desesperadamente dar con John, pero cuando lo hizo, eludió sus preguntas. Fueron a ver a Mycroft y darle la resolución del caso.

-¿Tan rápido? - Cuestionó el mayor de los Holmes, una vez que su hermano le contó todo.

-Es bastante simple -dijo con calma el menor - John - invitó con un gesto a su colega para irse.

Mycroft lo observó de pies a cabeza y Sherlock podía sentir cómo lo deducía. Decidió apresurarse.

-Interesante perfume, hermanito - Lanzó al aire, mientras revisaba las pruebas.

-Es el mismo de siempre - Respondió Sherlock con cautela.

-No el tuyo, Sherlock. El de la señorita Hooper -afirmó fríamente, mirando con superioridad a su hermano.

-John miró a Sherlock, desentendiéndose completamente de Mycroft.

-Sherlock… -Cuestionó sin saber qué - ¿Qué?… ¿Por qué My…?

-Por favor, John - Reconoció el detective, con pesar - la deducción de Mycroft es bastante obvia, incluso para ti.

Se adelantó a salir y esquivó con audacia todos los intentos de intervención por parte de John. Le sugirió tomar taxis separados y sin esperar respuesta, se fue. Desconocía si Molly seguía en el departamento y se le apretaba el estómago ante los dos escenarios posibles.

Finalmente, al llegar encontró todo en silencio, solitario. Las bolsas de comida que la forense había traído para ofrecer en señal de paz, aun permanecían sobre la mesa. Entró a su habitación vacía y se recostó mirando al techo, sobre la cama aun desordenada.

Pasó casi una semana en que Sherlock no supo nada de nadie. Salía de su habitación únicamente para ir al baño y beber el té que la casera dejaba en su sala cada mañana.

Era jueves cuando Watson, casi fuera de sí por la indignación, irrumpió en el apartamento y comenzó a reclamar cosas a Sherlock. Habló tanto que el detective dejó de escucharlo. En un punto en el que volvía a repetir lo egoísta y mal amigo que era, Holmes perdió la paciencia y preguntó:

-¿Me puedes explicar de qué demonios estás hablando?

-Molly y Tom, maldito ególatra - hizo una pausa para comerse sus insultos, y más tranquilo agregó: -Molly rompió su compromiso. Ya no se casarán.

El efecto de esas palabras en Sherlock fue inmediato. Se puso de pie y antes de que John se diese cuenta de lo que ocurría, el detective declaró:

-Tengo que verla.

No sabía lo que diría o haría. No entendía por qué quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba ver a Molly.

Se dirigió a Bart's, donde sabía que la encontraría y casi por impulso, subió al laboratorio. Allí, tranquilamente y como si la última semana no hubiese sido más que una ilusión, Molly trabajaba con normalidad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Irrumpió el detective, con más violencia de la que esperaba.

Silencio.

-Tu caso, ¿Lo resolviste? - Preguntó aun sin mirarlo, la forense. Su voz sonaba ahogada entre las lágrimas que intentaba ocultar.

Sherlock frunció el ceño un poco, extrañado. Se acercó un poco, tímido y en tono profundo respondió:

-Si, si lo resolví, pero no estoy aquí por eso- Esperó reacción, pero no la hubo - Molly… - Solicitó, aproximándose un poquito más - Creo que deberíamos hablar.

Finalmente, ella le dio la cara. Firme, inamovible, aun con los ojos brillantes y las pupilas ahogadas en lágrimas que eran retenidas con entereza.

-Es por mi matrimonio ¿verdad? ¿Ya te enteraste de que no me casaré? - Preguntó, con una semi-sonrisa.

Sherlock asintió. Quería hacer y decir tantas cosas. Preguntarle por qué, si era por él; quería abrazarla; contenerla y que lo contuviese. Dejarla limpiar esas lágrimas irreverentes en su hombro. Pero no sabía cómo. Nunca había sido bueno en eso.

Molly miraba al piso y entrelazaba sus dedos, nerviosa. Rozó suavemente el lugar en donde solía estar su anillo y se dio valor para explicarse.

-Tom… no es sobre él ¿sabes? Es un buen hombre, es tierno y simpático. Pero… -comenzó a acariciar su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha - es eso. Quizás no es suficiente.

Sherlock levantó la cabeza y le dio una mirada comprensiva. Estudió con cuidado sus próximas palabras:

-Tu lo amabas- Dijo con cuidado, detuvo a Molly antes de interrumpirle: - No… no quiero… Molly, no puedo dejar que…-se sonrojó buscando el concepto - lo que pasó arruine lo que querías.

Molly soltó una pequeña risa y apretó los labios por un segundo, miró a Sherlock

-Tampoco es sobre ti, o sea… bueno - se detuvo para buscar cómo explicarse -No es lo que pasó. Sherlock, el que tu y yo nos hayamos acostado no es la razón de que haya terminado con Tom, es una consecuencia.

-Molly… -intentó alegar con suavidad el detective.

-No -sentenció - Escúchame. Si yo de verdad hubiese amado a Tom lo suficiente, no habría dormido contigo. Pero lo hice - sonrió y se sonrojó un poco - Fue mi elección. Yo lo quise y creo que si soy capaz de hacerlo sin culpas, es porque no lo amo.

-¿Y ahora qué pasará? - Preguntó el detective, sorprendido por la reflexión de la mujer.

-No lo sé - dijo Molly sonriendo. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y con rapidez se la quitó- seguir con mi vida…

-Molly… -Sonrió Holmes, comprensivo. Se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Está bien, Sherlock - respondió con los ojos cerrados.

El detective besó su mejilla y se desprendieron.

-De todas las personas en el mundo, tu felicidad es la única que realmente me importa… quiero que seas feliz, Molly -Tomó con suavidad su mano -Tú mereces ser feliz, Molly Hooper.

-Lo sé - dijo, jugando con los dedos del detective. Con su mano izquierda limpió las lágrimas que habían corrido por su cara. Sonrió - y también lo creo. Pero dudo que casarme con Tom me lo asegurase.

Sherlock frunció un poco el ceño, entre confundido y alentado, soltó la mano de Molly para meterla en su bolsillo.

-¿Entonces? - Preguntó, sonriendo curioso.

-Supongo que él no era el indicado. Tendré que seguir buscando -afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros - Tom está bien, pero es un chico normal - Comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a Sherlock, que la miraba con sigilosa atención - y tal vez ese no es mi tipo. Quizás - Comenzó a ordenar cosas sobre el mesón - soy más del tipo sociópata. ¿Conoces a alguno por ahí para mí? - preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, mirando a Sherlock.

Él le sonrió de vuelta, feliz.

* * *

 _(*) En Chile, un mini-market es una especie de supermercado, pero mucho más pequeño. La idea más cercana que se me ocurre es el Quickly mark de Apu en Los Simpson (es una horrible referencia, lo sé). Si alguien de otras latitudes siguió esto, que me cuente como le llaman a eso en su país, y así amplio mi vocabulario de español neutro ;)_

 _-El final de este fic está ligeramente (y por "ligeramente" me refiero a que escuché la canción antes de escribir esa parte) en "Emocional" de Dani Martin._

 _-Mañana subiré la última parte, un pequeño epílogo con la resolución del caso (que seguro ya adivinaron) y una pequeña pildorita._

 ** _Gracias eternas y totales por leer_**


	4. EPÍLOGO

-Entonces, ¿Cómo lo resolviste? - Preguntó John, en el 221B, sentado frente a Sherlock mientras tomaban el té.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que se habían visto por última vez, pero luego de saber las nuevas, Watson por fin se había decidido a visitar a Sherlock.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber? - Interrogó el detective con desinterés.

-Quiero actualizar el Blog, hace tiempo que no lo hago - Respondió, mientras devolvía la taza al platillo - Y es esto o la historia de cómo rompiste el compromiso de Molly.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! - Vociferó, para luego agregar más tranquilo: - Sabes que eso no fue así.

-Entonces, cuéntame.

-Es bastante simple y aburrida, la verdad. Paul Middleton es un ilusionista canadiense que en dos semanas estrenará un programa en televisión. No es muy conocido, por lo que decidió de hacerse una reputación. Creó perfiles y una identidad falsa bajo el seudónimo de David Maskelyne (*), que combina el nombre de sus dos referentes. Entró a Kensington, se paseó por el lugar y en el momento indicado, él y dos de sus cómplices se pasearon detrás de un vestidor, intercambiando prendas, hasta que finalmente Middleton sale, con la capucha de la sudadera puesta, tapando su cara, cubierta por la máscara. Se acerca al mostrador y con movimientos de "magia" -gesto de comillas- desaparece el prendedor, se ayudó de muchos hilos.

-¿Cómo rayos lo supiste? - Preguntó anonadado con la explicación.

-Miró a la cámara de seguridad, quería que lo vieran.

-Mycroft dijo que el prendedor nunca salió de Kensington.

-En efecto. Sólo lo escondió bajo el cojín que lo sostenía. Tuvo ayuda de algunos miembros del personal de limpieza y mantención para hacer el truco, por eso la caja tenía tantas marcas -Buscó algo en su celular.

-Y si fue tan simple, ¿Por qué Mycroft te requería?

-Supongo que su "amiga" -dijo eso en tono sarcástico - se lo exigió. Dicen que puede ser bastante exigente. - Extendió su celular a John - El video de como lo hizo. Si lo notas, con la luz correcta, se ven los hilos. Truco de niños -Concluyó con superioridad.

John miró el video y le seguía pareciendo increíble, a pesar de las explicaciones de Sherlock, la cámara lenta y demás efectos añadidos para demostrar el truco. Lanzó una carcajada confusa y ruidosa.

-¿Puedes callarte? - Solicitó Sherlock molesto -Molly aun está durmiendo.

* * *

(*) David por **David Devant** , una de las figuras más populares de su época, siendo llamado por "The Times" como el " _mago más grande de todos los tiempos"_ Y Maskelyne por **Jasper Maskelyne,** también conocido como "war magician" y bueno, ya sabemos quien lo interpretará próximamente en la gran pantalla (si no lo saben, es Benedict)

 _Ahora si puedo despedir formalmente "Tú mereces ser feliz" agradeciendo el tiempo que se tomaron para leerlo, y comentarlo. Ha sido un agrado escribirlo, y en caso de que les haya gustado, pueden pasarse por mi perfil a leer las otras locuras que he publicado._

 _Gracias enormes y totales. Nos encontramos en el siguiente :)_


End file.
